The Pack Survives
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: Sansa and Theon suddenly awake in Winterfell where Eddard Stark isn't beheaded and Catelyn and Robb aren't dead. It is a few days before the Royal party arrive in Winterfell and Sansa and Theon must decide in those few days how they will make amends to those they love and fix what had been ruined in their first lives. Time-Travel AU, Fix It, Incest, Redemption, Second Chance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pack Survives**

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire or anything.

I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of 'The Pack Survives', please review and tell me what you thought.

OoOoOo

Sansa knelt on the rough ground of the Godswood before the heart tree as she prayed. Though what she prayed for, Sansa wasn't too sure - after all, anything she had ever wanted was dead and gone.

Her family dead or missing. She had seen her father, Eddard Stark, get his head cut off by the bastard King Joffrey after being wrongfully declared a traitor.

Joffrey had took great delight in telling her how her mother, Catelyn, had had her throat cut to the bone before her body was thrown in the river and how her brother, Robb, had been slaughtered like an animal before his dire wolfs head was sewn onto his body.

Sansa felt her heart ache in her chest.

She had had even more heartbreak when she heard of Theon's betrayal and his murder of Bran and Rickon, _though_ , Sansa thought as she looked up at the broken man who leant wearily against one of the old trees, _Theon didn't kill them, and there was hope that they had survived_.

She had long ago thought that she would never feel any semblance of pity towards Theon or any of those who had betrayed her family, but now as she looked at Theon, _Reek_ , she knew that he had suffered the most for his actions at the hands of Ramsey Bolton. Her eyes softened as she continued to watch him.

Sansa would never dare call the man who used to be Theon such a demeaning name as _Reek_ , but neither could she comfortably call him Theon without knowing that he didn't truly exist any more. He never would, not really.

It was just another thing stolen from her.

Theon, she could have hated, the real Theon. But she couldn't hate the man he had become thanks to the Bastard of Bolton.

Sansa turned back to the heart tree as not-Theon came and knelt beside her, leaning towards her slightly as he struggled to stay upright. She allowed it.

Sansa's thoughts then turned to her wild little sister, Arya, the eldest Stark daughter felt her heart clench as she thought of her. Oh, how she regretted how she had acted back when she was a foolish little girl dreaming of knights and crowns and honour.

A single tear fell down her cheek. The only tear she would allow.

Her thoughts finally turned to Jon. The bastard half-brother she had never appreciated. She regretted her actions towards him now, though it was far too late to remedy that. It was far too late for many things.

Sansa leaned into not-Theon ever so slightly as she thought of how things had gone so horribly wrong.

She thought back to that day, _the last day_ , her family had been together. Father, mother, Robb, Jon, Arya, Bran and Rickon. All alive and well. Before Bran's fall. Before the Lannister's poison. Before Joffrey.

She felt arms wrap around her "I'm sorry, Sansa." She heard not-Theon whisper quietly in his broken voice.

What he was sorry for, she didn't know. He had already apologised profusely for his actions at Winterfell and Sansa had, for the most part, forgiven him. After all he had saved her life by throwing Miranda off the wall and helping her, helping them _both_ , escape Ramsey and his father.

Sansa silently reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly for a moment before she released it.

Not-Theon understood. He had truly been forgiven, though he also knew she would never forget.

Not-Theon felt himself become more confident as he was around her, she would never strike or torture him as Ramsey did, or even as Miranda did. She was his _saviour_. It was because of Sansa that he had drawn up the courage to escape the bastard and his _hobbies_.

He felt himself tremble slightly at the thought of his torture and at the thought of what he would have done to Sansa. Though he was surprised to find anger welling up inside of him, anger was a part of himself that he had locked away tightly, for it had only made things worse when he was Ramsey's prisoner and plaything. He shuddered at the memory.

"I would swear myself to your service, Sansa…" Not-Theon found himself saying "Ask me anything and I will see it done." A promise they both knew he couldn't keep.

Theon had been strong, a fighter. Reek had been a Thing, a toy for Ramsey to torment and break. But now?

Not-Theon was unsure, though he knew his hands would never be able to shoot bow or hold a sword. He was missing too many fingers to fight effectively, not to mention any strength he had had, had withered away as he had cowered in Ramsey's kennels.

He grimaced as he thought of that. He remembered his sister, Yara, coming to free him. He had thought it a trick as he had drawn away from her, declaring himself Reek.

That was the day he truly became Ramsey's. The day he let go of Theon.

But then Sansa came along and ruined it. She came and saved him. Not purposefully, he knew, but she had all the same and for that he was thankful.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard Sansa's soft voice reply "I accept your pledge…" She didn't say his name.

He understood why. She couldn't stand Theon and Reek made her heart ache for his sufferings despite what he had done to her home and despite what she had said about doing it herself. Not-Theon knew that Sansa, though not as soft-hearted as before, still held some compassion. Though he also felt it would be better served elsewhere rather than on him.

He deserved what Ramsey did to him.

He had betrayed the Stark's. _Eddard_ , the man who had been more like a father to him than his own. _Robb_ , his brother in all but blood. _Jon_ , _Bran_ , _Rickon_ and _Arya_. _Sansa_ , the girl he had initially though to be little more than an empty headed child who always told on everyone else and cared little for Theon or Jon.

Though Theon himself didn't much like Jon either, however that wasn't due to his Bastard heritage and more to the fact he was always brooding and held at least some relation to the Starks, which Theon had admittedly always been jealous of as his own father had seemed to care little for his heir who had been carted away from the Iron Islands.

"Thank you, mi'lady." He turned his gaze towards her and found her looking straight at the Heart Tree.

Sansa felt not-Theon's eyes on her and turned to face him "What do you pray for?" she asked quietly.

Not-Theon frowned "I pray that you find happiness…"

She laughed shortly, though it was humourless. There wasn't much _real_ laughter for either of them anymore.

"I doubt that will ever happen…" She hesitates slightly before she says his name "Theon."

She had continuously told him when they were with the Bolton's that he was Theon Greyjoy. But now they were together she knew he was far too broken to be who he was. Though she was also far too broken to be the same girl who had left Winterfell after pleading with her father to let her marry Joffrey.

 _It's all I've ever wanted_.

Her own words haunted her to this day. Perhaps if she hadn't uttered those five words, her family wouldn't have been ripped apart.

"It's my fault." She whispers to _Theon_ "It's my fault all this happened."

Theon apparently knew what she was speaking of as he whispered back "It isn't a crime to dream, mi'lady."

Sansa shook her head, stopping any words he would speak to comfort her.

"No, it is not." She said firmly "But I told Joffrey father would confess, I promised his confession…"

Theon looked to the ground, he didn't know how to comfort her.

"I wish I could go back and fix everything…" Sansa finished "I wish we could just be Theon and Sansa again like we were before King Robert came to Winterfell, before my stupid dreams of golden haired babies and Joffrey…" She was crying now, the first time she had properly allowed herself to grieve.

It surprised Theon that she allowed him to see this side of her, though he supposed she didn't have much of a choice considering they were stuck together now.

"So do I…" Theon admits, his tears joining hers "I wish I never listened to my father, I wish I had stayed true to myself and _Robb_ …" The way he says Robb's name is so full of grief and anguish that Sansa takes his hand in hers before she can stop herself.

"We are both fools, Theon." There was no hesitation in her saying his name now for which he was thankful. Sansa calling him Theon made him believe that perhaps he was becoming more worthy of the name now than he ever was before. Even before Reek.

He nodded.

"Two fools, mi'lady." A smile curved his lips upwards, a foreign expression on him ever since he had been in Ramsey's possession, perhaps since he had left Robb's side, "Though you are now hailed Queen in the North, the leader of the Stark banner men," he doesn't finish the sentence but they both hear the words _like Robb_.

Sansa feels her heart clench. The North would follow her, she knew they would, the Northmen -besides the Boltons- would always follow a Stark. They would even follow Jon due to him being her father's bastard if there were no other option.

But could Sansa really allow herself to become a Queen? After all she had been through at Joffrey and Cersei's hands, could she stomach being Queen in the North knowing the reality of what Kings and Queens could do. Could she take her brother's place knowing that she was responsible for his and their parents deaths?

"I cannot." She said to Theon, her voice so soft, he could barely hear her over the rustling of the leaves in the godswood.

He nodded "Perhaps not. But you will try, lest you want Ramsey to declare himself King in the North due to his position as your husband."

Sansa's eyes widened at the possibility, how had she been so blind as to not see that? Was she still the same innocent, naïve child that had left Winterfell, had she truly learned nothing from Cersei, Tyrion and Little Finger?

Theon gripped her hand tightly "We will avenge them."

Sansa looked to him in shock, she saw the meek, broken man he was bend away a little as she saw some of the fire that made him Theon arise in him.

"And we will find Arya, Bran and Rickon…" Sansa agreed.

They stood, still clasping each others hands, so they didn't notice as the trees of the Godswood seemed to encircle them, trapping them before the heart tree.

They didn't notice. Though they did seem to realise something was amiss when darkness starting creeping over them, Sansa stumbled into Theon slightly as her eyelids drooped before she collapsed into his arms, unconscious.

Theon then noticed the difference in the woods before he slumped down against the heart tree, Sansa held tight against his chest before darkness swam over his vision as well.

OoOoOo

Sansa moaned slightly as awareness returned to her, she frowned suddenly. This wasn't right. She was lying on a soft bed, the warmth of furs and blankets engulfing her.

 _Had Theon betrayed her?_

She shot up at that thought and a mixture of horror and yearning flooded her entire being as she examined the room. _It was her room_.

The room she had had when her father was alive, when everything was good in Winterfell and there was no plots or deceit or betrayal.

She tried not to cry. This was too cruel, even for Ramsey. She had been a fool to trust Theon, no _Reek_ , she should have known he'd stay loyal to that, that _monster_.

Sansa threw the covers off her, but that was when something else caught her eye.

Her leg was smooth. There was no scar or any trace of injury on her upper thigh where Ser Meryn had struck her with his sword on Joffrey's orders. It hadn't been a deep wound but it had left a scar all the same.

Sansa felt confusion at that before she noticed a mound of white fur mixed in with her blankets that appeared to be breathing.

 _Lady._

The first death in the war between the Starks and Lannisters.

Sansa tentatively reached out a hand and place it gently on the soft fur of the dire wolf.

Lady poked her head up sleepily, her tongue lolling out of her mouth lazily as she licked Sansa's hand, almost comfortingly.

Sansa screamed then. A terrible heart-wrenching scream.

This couldn't be real. This was a horrible, horrible nightmare. How could her own mind taunt her with this? How could she think of Lady and Winterfell when all she wanted was to avoid the subject.

Her door shot open and Sansa scrambled to the end of her bed fearing Ramsey or even Joffrey would come for her.

Lady shuffled up with her, curling over her mistress protectively.

Sansa gasped as her brother practically flew into her room.

" _Jon…_ " She breathed out his name like it was a prayer. She supposed it made sense that Jon was present in her wonderful nightmare, after all it seemed she was dreaming of all that she had lost.

Jon looked shocked at the way she had said his name, even more so at the way she was staring at him, as though she had been starved of the sight of him for years and was now taking her fill as she drank in his form.

"Jon…" She said again, her voice stronger this time but still with a hint of disbelief.

She slowly climbed off the bed, Lady staying obediently by her mistress.

Sansa placed her hand against Jon's face, cupping his smooth cheek. The way it had been before King Robert arrived.

She stroked his cheek tenderly before pulling him to her tightly in a hug.

"Don't leave for the wall." She whispered in his ear.

Jon had tensed at the initial contact Sansa had made, after all she had always taken after her mother and regarded him as little more than a glorified servant or worse, like a stain on her families name that was merely tolerated.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she showed no signs of letting go.

He made to release her when he heard another person enter her room. He knew who it was the minute he felt glares boring into his back. Lady Stark.

"Sansa…" Her mother, Catelyn, whispered as she glared accusingly at her half-brother "What's happened?"

Sansa's nails dug into Jon's shoulders as she heard her dead mothers voice but she let out a choked sob when she heard her father say.

"What's the matter, Sansa?"

She pulled away from Jon's embrace then and threw herself at her father.

She hadn't believed her ears when she had heard her mother's voice, but when she had heard her fathers she couldn't help but look up.

Her arms were locked around her father's chest as she buried her face against him. Ned wrapped his arms comfortingly around his eldest daughter as he silently wondered what had gotten into her. She had never really shown such strong signs of emotion. Never to him or Jon anyway, she had always taken Cat's example and ignored him or looked at him in distaste, though that was better than Cat's barely veiled hatred.

"Hey, hey…" He whispered against his daughters hair, as he squeezed her tightly "It's alright, Sansa."

She didn't respond other than to cry into his chest.

Robb, Arya, Bran and Theon had also been woken up by Sansa's scream. It had sounded so terrible and awful and they had all rushed to her room only to see her sobbing into Ned's chest as Jon and Cat looked on in bemusement.

"What's wrong with Sansa?" Arya asked loudly.

Robb and Bran were both relieved someone else had asked the question they hadn't wanted to break the silence with.

Robb, Bran and Arya stood by Cat as Theon joined Jon and they watched Sansa cry against Ned.

"What's wrong, Sansa?" Robb asked softly.

Sansa turned towards her elder brother slowly, her face streaked with tears and her eyes red.

"I had a dream."

Arya almost rolled her eyes at this but she knew something else was the matter by the anguish in her elder sisters eyes.

"I saw father's head get cut off by the King's Justice…" Her mouth was dry as she spoke, she felt silly explaining her families own deaths to them but she felt that she had to. It all felt alarmingly real, though she knew it couldn't be.

"I saw mother get her throat cut before her body was dumped in a river… I saw Robb get cut down like an animal before Grey Winds head was sewn on to replace his own… I saw Jon die at the Wall… I saw Bran fall from the tower… I saw Rickon burn… I saw Arya hunted down…" Her voice was steady as she said everything, exaggerating Rickon and Arya's 'deaths' a little as if doing this would effect her dream.

Sansa let out a sob "I watched everything fall apart the minute father left for Kings Landing and Jon went to the Wall."

Jon looked up in shock as she mentioned him, he had still been puzzling over her dream of death and pain.

Robb, Arya and Bran were also staring at Sansa in shock as Ned and Cat exchanged a worried look over Sansa's head. First the stag's antler in the dire wolf's throat and now this. These were not good omens, perhaps he shouldn't accept Roberts offer.

Theon was the only one in the room aside from Sansa that understood.

"I had the same dream." He said quietly "Of death, torture and betrayal."

The Stark family turned to him, but his eyes only saw Sansa.

"I watched as my father burned Winterfell to the ground after Robb left to avenge Lord Stark… I saw…" Theon couldn't finish as he thought of his betrayal to the Starks. He couldn't speak of it, he wouldn't. This was his second chance, he chance to redeem himself to the Starks and to Sansa. The only one who knew of his crime.

Sansa looked Theon dead in the eye, she tilted her head slightly. _I wont tell if you don't_.

Theon relaxed slightly. She was giving him his second chance and he wouldn't fail her, the true Queen in the North.

"F-forgive me, I cant…" Theon stuttered and Sansa saw an appearance of Reek in the once proud boy.

Sansa almost smiled at seeing Theon as he once was, she felt none of the hatred for him that she had expected but perhaps that was because he had paid his penance, as she had and now they both had their chance of redemption.

Ned nodded understandingly though he didn't understand at all, his mind was telling him to press for answers and details but his heart couldn't do that to either his daughter or his ward.

Robb and Jon exchanged a confused look at Theon's hesitance. It was unlike him he was so confident and arrogant, he would never admit to any weakness especially not when that same weakness was shared by a girl of no more than eleven.

"Why don't we all get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow, Sansa?" Cat asked gently as if she didn't want to spook her eldest daughter.

Sansa looked around her family. Theon looked understanding. Ned, Cat and Robb looked worried. Bran looked scared and Arya and Jon looked bemused.

Sansa stared at them, wanting more than anything for this to be more than just a dream that would eventually fade away. She looked at Robb, when she had been younger she had snuck into his bed when she had had a bad dream or when she had been upset but as she had gotten older her Septa and mother had informed her that she was above such acts and she had stopped but now she yearned for nothing more than the comfort he could bring her.

"Robb, stay with me…" She asked softly, her voice weak and shaken from her grief and her eyes red and puffy from tears.

Robb couldn't deny her despite the warning look of his mother _this isn't appropriate._ Robb almost scoffed at the thought, perhaps it wasn't appropriate but Sansa needed him now, whatever nightmares had plagued her she needed him to comfort her. His heart warmed at the thought that she still needed, no, _wanted_ , him to hold her as he had when they were children.

He nodded smiling at her, he walked over and wrapped his arms around his delicate sister as she gave him such a relieved look as though she had been denied comfort for so long she had forgotten what it felt like.

He rested his chin on the top of her head as she buried her face in his neck.

Jon and Theon looked awkward at still being in Sansa's rooms when her attention had turned to Robb.

"We'll just be going." Theon said as he put a hand on Jon's arm as he guided the other boy from the room and away from Cat's venomous gaze. Robb frowned slightly, it wasn't like Theon to spare Jon from embarrassment or any other situation they may be thrown into, but the eldest boy had appeared to take pity on Robb's half-brother for once.

In fact Robb saw a sort of empathy in Theon that he had never thought existed when he had looked at Sansa as he admitted he had had a similar dream. What Theon was playing at he didn't know, but Robb would make sure he wasn't playing on his sister's grief stricken emotions although something told Robb that that wasn't the case.

Arya yawned loudly then "Well, if Sansa's okay can I go back to bed now?"

Sansa giggled at their youngest sister then "Yes, Arya, I'm fine."

Ned, Cat, Bran, Robb and Arya saw a smile playing on her lips, something they had never seen when it came to Arya and her impropriety as Sansa so often called it.

Ned thought the dream must have affected her more than they had thought as he nodded to his eldest son _make sure she's okay_ and guided Bran and Arya out of Sansa's chambers.

"We'll talk about your… dream in the morning, Sansa." Ned said softly to his eldest daughter who had turned her head back to Robb's chest.

Sansa nodded her agreement against Robb's chest.

She didn't care about the morning all she cared about was that her family was alive in her dreams. That her _father_ wasn't dead, her _mother_ was living, _Jon_ wasn't at the wall and _Robb_ was whole and _here_ and comforting her, as he used to.

Sansa suddenly remembered whispers that had surrounded them, the whispers of the maids and other servants of Targaryens. Her parents had been furious and her mother had silenced them at once, that had been when she had demanded Sansa never stray to her brother's room again.

She hadn't understood back then, but now she knew what they meant. They had thought that her and Robb had… Sansa couldn't even think it, though the thought wasn't as repulsive as it once may have been.

She had grown a lot since the days she would have shrank back from his touch for fear of any rumors but now she no longer cared. Let them whisper and talk of rumored lust and secrets.

Sansa didn't care because in reality she understood why one might choose their brother to lie with, though she hadn't desired Robb in that way before she knew even her younger self would prefer to take him to her bed than have any sufferings wrought upon her family.

Though perhaps that was wrong, Sansa no longer felt repulsed at the thought of her brother taking her to his bed, she knew he would never hurt or belittle her as Joffrey and Ramsey had done. And there was no doubt that she loved Robb, it was no secret that Robb was her favourite sibling. He always had been.

Sansa sighed against Robb's chest. He had always been her protector, but she had pulled away from him before they left for King's Landing and she had regretted that ever since. More so when she had heard of his death.

Her arms tightened around him and Robb wondered what she was thinking. He hoped that her thoughts would not linger on her terrible dream but perhaps that was too much to hope for.

"Come, little sister." He said finally, taking her hand in his as he lead her to her bed. He lay behind her, pulling the covers up around them both before he wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her against his chest.

She sighed happily "I love you, Robb…" She whispered sleepily "I'm sorry I listened to mother, and stopped coming to you when I needed you."

Robb chuckled warmly "Sleep, Sansa, talk in the morning."

Sansa nodded wearily as she relaxed against him.

Grey Wind and Lady jumped on to the bed curling around their master and mistress as Robb followed his sister into sleep.

That night Robb dreamed of his beautiful little sister as he had done for the past couple of years, guilt always consumed him after but it had never stopped his desire for her. He had confided in Theon once, when Sansa had stopped coming to him for comfort. His father's ward had been shocked but he laughed it off and claimed Robb just needed a good whore.

Robb didn't think so. He had paid a visit to the brothel Theon had so often frequented and paid the whore Ros for the night, he had only just managed to stifle his cry of Sansa as he had climaxed in her. He had felt dirty afterwards as though he had defiled his sweet sisters memory by fucking the whore as he thought of her.

He told Theon he was right though.

After all, he too was aware of the whispers of Targaryens that had followed him and Sansa around for years until their mother put a stop to it.

Robb just hoped that Sansa wouldn't fall the pretentious little prick he knew the Prince was going to be. She had always liked pretty, chivalrous knights and princes from her stories and songs though perhaps her dream, as awful as it was had rid her of those notions.

As awful as he felt for even thinking such thoughts, Robb knew it would be best if Sansa stayed far away from knights and princes and lords, he hoped she would remain by his side. Forever a maid in Winterfell, as unrealistic as that thought was, it was his dream.

OoOoOo

I hope you liked the first chapter of 'The Pack Survives', my favourite charcters are the Starks though I also have a soft spot for Theon and Daenerys, so expect to see the Silver Queen pop up eventually.

Quite a few of the characters in my story may be OOC and I am sorry for this but I haven't read the books, in fact I've only managed the first chapter of the first book so far and I'm only on the 8th episode of the first season, I just cant bring myself to watch Ned die.

Though I do know roughly what happens if there are any mistakes in my work, please let me know and I will see if it can be corrected. If there is any constructive criticism that would be most welcome.

I also believe in the R + L = J theory as well as the hope that Tyrion and Jon will be the ones to ride Viserion and Rhaegal. I wont be including Aegon, at least I don't think I will be, and if I do it will only be as a minor character to stir things with Dany.

I am a big fan of the Tyrells and I love Loras/Renley so that may be included as well as a bit of Jaime/Brienne as I don't particularly like Cersei however the twincest will, obviously, be a part of my story for quite a bit.

I also apologise for my writing style which sometimes mixes tenses however it is how I write and I cant at the current time change it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pack Survives**

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire or anything.

I would like to thank AddaBlack94, CaptCaptain, Ellia-M, INeedAName2, Killer753895, KingSquatch, Leo Potter, NikNak87, Slayer's Angelus, SusanXG, awisewomanoncesaid, 87, baronnis, mats33, moosehorse, nuyorican, patrickryter-92, revanchist131, rower4life64, waaaaaaa for all following 'The Pack Survives'.

I would also like to say thank you to those of you who have favorited this story: Angel of Change, Darkafall, INeedAName2, Leo Potter, Mariape, S. , 87, baronnis, jzgonz24, patrickryter-92, wicca7002.

And I also wish to say I appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far from: pipn123, Jasmine, Jerome Dopheide, Guest, Guest, Anonyme and The Dark Lord Potter.

So thank you! And I hope you enjoy the second chapter of 'The Pack Survives', please review and tell me what you thought.

OoOoOo

Sansa could hear a steady heartbeat beneath her as she woke up, she opened her eyes blearily and saw she was lying on top of her brother, Robb.

She smiled as she remembered the dream. It appeared as though she wouldn't be waking any time soon, or perhaps her and Theon had died in the godswood and they were truly with their family, when everything was good and happy.

It didn't occur to her for one moment that the old gods and the new had heard her desperate plea for a second chance and by some strange mercy had granted it.

Sansa rested her chin on Robb's chest as she watched him sleep, she could feel the warmth of Grey Wind and Lady curled on either side of them as she reached out a hand to touch Robb's face. She brushed her fingers through his hair, across his cheek, his lips in a sense of awe, she had never before noticed how handsome her brother was and now by some unique miracle she was here with him either by a dream or in death.

She jumped slightly as Robb's hand closed around hers, his eyes were still closed but his lips had curled upwards into a smirk.

"Watching me sleep, Sansa?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement.

Sansa blushed. Much to her shock, she had thought she had gotten rid of the infernal habit after everything with Joffrey and Cersei.

"You looked peaceful, brother." Sansa whispered back, leaning up on her arms as she brought her self up to him so they were almost nose to nose.

Robb opened his eyes as he felt her move, when he saw her above him, so close, as she often was in his dreams of her his eyes flashed to his lovely sisters lips. They were so tempting, he wished he could kiss them without regrets, kiss _her_ and _touch_ her. He almost moaned at the thought.

Sansa saw his eyes stare longingly at her lips and almost smiled as she saw the spark of desire. She let out a giggle then as she felt a firm pressure against her hip and Robb cursed.

"Fuck!" Robb let out as he realised his manhood was pressing against his _sister_. She may be the woman he desired above all else, but she was still first and foremost his _sister_. The gods knew his mother wouldn't let him forget that.

"Sorry, San-Sansa" He stuttered as he struggled to escape her and the blankets.

Sansa laughed again. A delighted sound. Nothing like the humourless laugh she had become accustomed to.

"Do not be, brother, unless you do not desire me in such a way?" She questioned, Robb would have believed her inquiry innocent had it not been for the humour in her eyes.

Robb growled playfully then and flipped them over so she was pinned beneath him.

He came back to his senses when they heard two yelps from the dire wolves who were now on the floor, seemingly glaring at their master and mistress.

Robb blushed as Sansa laughed again when he realised his position. He sat up, straddling his sisters hips as he made to get off her when Sansa sat up quickly and cupped his cheek with her hand before bringing her lips up to meet with his in a soft chaste kiss which showed their shared desire.

Robb pulled back almost immediately "Sansa, what, Sansa, I-"

Sansa put her hand over his mouth, taking pity on his confusion.

"I love you, brother, perhaps more than I should, but I do." Sansa spoke quietly as she stared into Robb's eyes allowing her love for him to show. She hadn't desired him when she was younger, perhaps she wouldn't have at all if she had had a normal childhood, a happy childhood.

But she found she no longer cared for propriety or courtesies. She had had enough of them to last several life times. Sansa also knew she would never trust any man except her brothers, or perhaps the Knight of the Flowers considering his disposition and gentleness towards her when they were to be married.

She would never trust any women except the ones she had grown up with in Winterfell because she now understood they all had their own ambitions such as Margaery who desired to be _The_ Queen even over any friendship she may have cultivated with Sansa.

Though Sansa had to admit she admired the ambitious girl, she had somewhat tamed Joffrey's cruelty and when she couldn't tame it, she directed it elsewhere. She also admired Olenna, the mastermind behind House Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns. She was blunt, she spoke her mind and people respected her for it, perhaps even feared her a little.

Sansa had learned from Olenna as well as from Cersei, Tyrion, Littlefinger and even Shae and the Hound how to play the game. She had observed the major players in King's Landing and knew how they worked.

They had never suspected the meek, subservient traitor's daughter to be intelligent or calculating enough to play the game of thrones, they would never have given her any thought. Just as they wouldn't now.

So now, Sansa thought, she would help her family _win_. But first she would ensure that her and Robb and whatever they felt for one another was thoroughly explored.

Robb had watched confusedly after her confession to him as her attention seemed to go elsewhere, he wondered what she was thinking of but he was interrupted from his musings as he felt Sansa's hand brushing through his hair again.

"I love you, Robb." Sansa whispered "Please say you feel it too." She had a horrible sinking feeling that perhaps she had read him wrong and that he didn't desire her in the way she thought when Robb leaned forward and kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth as his danced with hers for dominance.

Sansa moaned at the kiss. It was everything she had hoped a kiss would be, back when she was young and dreaming in knights and heroes. She had thought a kiss would make you overwhelmed with desire and your head muddled from pleasure and your legs weak from the intensity of the kiss. This kiss, her first kiss with _Robb_ , was everything she had dreamed. And it made her love him even more for it.

How had her younger self been so blind? How had she not seen her _hero_ , her _knight_ , her _prince_ had already been in front of her?

Robb pulled Sansa closer to him, his lips moving from hers down to her neck, biting down softly as she gasped out in pleasure.

It was that gasp that brought him back to reality.

Sansa blushed at his heated gaze when he pulled away from her, his breath shaky as he tried to withhold his yearning for her.

"As you can see, I feel the same, sister." The familial word slipped out before he could stop it but it didn't feel wrong or even incestuous. Yes the word made everything feel dirtier, but in a good way, it turned them both on even more to know they were closer than normal husbands and wives would be because they shared blood.

They shared their childhood, their fears and dreams. They knew everything about one another and now they shared a love for one another greater than any love or sibling bond before.

"Is it wrong that I no longer care if we are thought incestuous?" Sansa asked quietly.

Robb smirked at his little sister "No, Sansa, I feel the same."

Sansa nodded. As if Robb feeling it as well made it right and good. But then, she supposed, how _could_ it be wrong. Their shared love made them happy. Shouldn't that be all that mattered?

She certainly thought so, especially when she looked down and saw Robb's painfully hard cock straining against his small clothes.

She placed her hand against it and squeezed lightly, drawing out a soft moan of pleasure from Robb.

She did it again but with slightly more pressure and Robb moaned out her name in such a delightful way that she slipped her hand past the material separating them from skin to skin contact and gripped his cock in her hand.

Robb's eyes bored into hers as she stilled her movement "Would you like me to continue?" Sansa asked teasingly with a playful smirk on her face.

Robb was about to answer when Sansa squeezed his cock lightly before she pumped her hand up and down building up his pleasure slowly.

"Gods, Sansa…" Robb breathed out followed by a low, pleasured moan as he came in her hand. It was almost embarrassing how fast she had made him climax but then again she had haunted his dreams for years when he had had no hope of attaining her.

When he finally looked back at his sister, Sansa had pulled out her hand and was licking his seed from her fingers, he groaned as he felt himself get half-hard at the sight.

Didn't she know what she was doing to him? Damn woman.

Sansa smirked coyly at him, looking undoubtedly smug, as she saw his cock harden again at her actions.

"Did you not get enough, brother?" She asked innocently, though her eyes showed her amusment.

"Fuck…" He muttered looking anywhere but his 'innocent' little sister, a blush creeping up his neck. How was she far more confident than he when it came to such matters, Robb was certain she had not done anything like this before so it left Robb confused "I should go…"

"Really?" Sansa asked a pout forming on her lips, her decision to enjoy Robb thoroughly proving to be a wise one, "Are you sure you don't wish to help me bathe?"

"Gods, Sansa, please stop…" Robb pleaded as his traitorous mind conjured up the image of Sansa, naked and wet and waiting for him. Her perfect body just waiting for him to fill her.

"Please…"

"I really affect you, don't I?" She asked, looking extremely pleased, "I am glad, it is not just I who is thoroughly affected, brother."

Robb looked confused "And how affected by me are you?"

Sansa leaned in close, her cheek resting against his as she whispered "My cunt is dripping wet with my desire for you, Robb. I yearn to feel your cock inside me, fucking me hard and fast, making love slow and intimately."

He stifled a moan at her use of the vulgar words, he had never expected her to be one to say such things but he found he quite liked it.

"Fuck, Sansa…"

"Not today, my handsome brother." She said with a smile "After all I must tell father and mother about the dream I had last night before you came to my bed."

Robb almost pouted before he caught himself "Of course." He stayed where he was for a moment before his sister raised an amused eyebrow at him, "I should leave."

Sansa sniggered as he scrambled for his clothes from where he had thrown them sometime in the night after Sansa had fallen asleep beside him along with the dire wolves. He pulled them on quickly, smiling awkwardly at Sansa before he left with Grey Wind at his heels.

Sansa let out a delighted laugh.

She had never known that bringing someone such pleasure would have been so good after all she had never given Joffrey pleasure and any pleasure or happiness Ramsey had had from her had been painful or unpleasant for Sansa herself.

She could hardly believe that Robb had made such sounds _because_ of her, she beamed at the ceiling of her chambers. She had not been this happy since before Kings Landing in reality.

Sansa began to hope, for the first time in a while that this wasn't her imagination and that this was all real, it had certainly felt real. Though she was very surprised at her boldness with Robb when she had whispered such crude things to him though he had appeared to enjoy it very much. Maybe she would have to make a habit of it, it would be fun to see if she could make him blush during dinner. Perhaps they could make a game of it, whispering dirty vulgar things to one another, touching in inappropriate places.

Sansa mentally scolded herself as her cheeks reddened at the thought. She would broach the subject with her brother, although it may be more fun if he was as surprised as she at her thoughts. It would make for a better reaction.

OoOoOo

I couldn't resist writing this, it kinda ran away with me. Especially the end. I'm worried that I made Sansa far too bold and that even the Sansa after Ramsey's cruelty wouldn't be so crude however I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Sorry for how short this chapter is as well, I promise there will be more in future chapters.

The next chapter will be Sansa and Theon talking to Ned and Cat as well as a small surprise which you will find out either the next chapter or the one after.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pack Survives**

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire or anything.

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed the last chapter: _**Ashmo21, jzgonz24, Warrioroftheseventhstar, InSaNtIy-Is-EvErYtHiNg, Marvelmyra, Mistress of the LivingDarkness, Jasmine, CoralElizabeth, Guest**_ and _**ESO.**_

I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story since the last chapter: _**Dakotaxoxoxo, LordTaurusBlack, MsMoonbunnie, Safelyliving, SmillyReaper, luneara eclipse, skarsnix, Augustus Black, Far Away In Wonderland, HyperionDC, Jessxmn, Markus89, RisiGurlRox, baggyc, 12, makaylaloveswaffles, ork123, 93MANIAC, Alia-Jevs, Vatsyayana69, Infinity Edge, Mihh, Mistress of the LivingDarkness, MoonlitFairy15, Skye Kitten, Pelawen Night, LoverandaFighter, The Butterfly Dreamer, umigi, DSMA, GirlOnline89, Verrix, Wyckedfayth107, babyamiee, juliegh, zdra8351, CocoMonkeyGirl, xueyangyu, InSaNtIy-Is-EvErYtHiNg, Linwe Ferland, kvdsouza, ccdancingold, roseandchirs3, Paddy and Moony's Angel, HiddlestonHufflepuff, Ilovefashion2001, Haley-Belle, gridlocker**_ and _**Ashmo21. .**_

And those who have favourited it: _**LArunner, LinskyRex, luneara eclipse, skarsnix, Jessxmn, baggyc, 12, 93MANIAC, Vatsyayana69, Blloom1234, wiljeeenbroodje, MoonlitFairy15, Pelawen Night, Wyckedfayth107, XM312, stevebond1990, InSaNtIy-Is-EvErYtHiNg, Dawn1010, ccdancingold, Ilovefashion2001**_ and _**skies-the-limit..**_

 _ **ESO:**_ _Can't you do theon x sansa? Robb would never go all incestuous with sansa! Theon x sansa would really cool! Besides it keeps sansa away from joff, and ties the greyjoy a to the north._

I am thinking of eventually doing Robb x Sansa x Theon and maybe Theon x Sansa on their own, because in my mind after all Theon's been through he sees Sansa as his saviour because she gave him the courage to escape and he loves her for that, however, I'm also going to keep Robb x Sansa as the main pairing because I don't think Sansa will see Theon in a sexual way for as long as he has some mannerisms of Reek, I also don't think she will trust any man with her heart apart from Robb, or maybe Jon who she knows she can trust.

 _ **Marvelmyra:**_ _If Sansa has really learned anything from her life and has a second chance she should be talking to her father about a betrothal to someone she KNOWS is useful to the family and can protect her from Joffery. Either Small Jon Umber for protection or Lord Willas Tyrell for a union that will help to balance the feild against their enimies.! Insest is wrong and Sansa knows how much trouble it can cause.!_

 _So Sansa is still a dumb bitch after all. Sad. She learned nothing about life after all if she is entertaining a relationship with her own brother.! Does she really want to risk aaanother Joffery ? This time in her own faamily.?_

 _I do hope you do not take this Sansa Robb thing any further physically then you have. One thing she would certianly be aware of is the dangers of a child produced by incest. And of course Theon could remind her that she could end up worse than Cersi anddd Jamie if she allows herself to indulge in such things. After all her father will marry them off to others eventually. She should be thinking about who she would be best off married too. Small Jon Umber is a good one for safety but Willas Tyrell would be a perfect choice politically. And if Robb were to marry Margery now it would give them backing when the war comes. Think of it ! The North allied with Highgarden !_

I apologise if Robb/Sansa isn't exactly your cup of tea but I do ship them so it will remain the main pairing, although I may quite possibly include others with Robb and Sansa separately if not together. If this idea isn't to your tastes, I am sorry for that but it is my story and what I write is purely for my enjoyment as well as anyone else who wishes to read. Although any other ideas you may have such as political/marriage alliances are very much appreciated and I will try and incorporate some into my story.

Anyway tell me what you guys think of that in a review, any ideas for marriages or pairings and if you want to see Sansa/Theon as well as Sansa/Robb or Robb/Sansa/Theon?

Also tell me if you want anyone else to have returned to the past? I was thinking maybe three more people, making it five? Tell me who you want the three to be, I will be very interested in your opinions. I will also put up a poll on my profile if you wish to vote.

I hope you enjoy the third chapter of 'The Pack Survives', please review and tell me what you thought.

OoOoOo

Sansa headed along the corridor to where she knew Theon's old rooms were, she needed to speak with him and talk about their _dream_ and what they would tell her father and mother, as well as if they should include Robb and Jon after all, her brothers were very much included in her nightmare. Though she was firm on the fact her younger siblings should be kept as far away as possible from the horrible truth of what could happen.

She had also, albeit slowly, come to accept the fact that this may be reality and not, as she had first suspected, be a horrible dream in which her memory taunted her with what she had lost due to her own childhood foolishness.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she reached Theon's door, she knocked softly and pushed the door open slowly as she heard no response.

She closed the door behind her quietly, latching it shut so no one could disturb them. Sansa only hoped no one had seen her sneaking into her father's wards room.

After all, what could the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark possibly want from the Greyjoy ward aside from sexual favours considering tales of his prowess in such matters. Sansa rolled her eyes at the thought, it was not unreasonable to think such rumours would be heard around Winterfell if she had indeed been seen, especially considering the rumours that had surrounded her and Robb for years.

She approached the bed and saw it was empty, she looked around and saw the rest of the room looked completely untouched.

She heard a hoarse whisper, "My Queen?"

"Theon!" Sansa exclaimed quietly as she turned around and saw him huddled in the corner fearfully "What are you doing over there?" She asked curiously as she approached him.

He looked absolutely terrified of her "D-did Ra-ram-"

Sansa cut him off "We are not in Ramsey's grasp any longer." Even if she doubted this to be true, her heart couldn't stand to show her doubt to Theon who had lost so much to the Bastard of Bolton. Sansa felt her heart ache for him, she had thought that she could never forgive him once she saw him whole but now she felt only pity.

The same as the night before when they had discovered her once broken family was again whole and together. But now Theon had a chance to take back his name and honour and all that he had lost and Sansa would help him just as he would help her save her family.

Theon's body seemed to slump in relief as he heard Ramsey was no where near them.

"We are in Winterfell."

He tensed again, looking at her with wide eyes as if he was wondering why she was being so cruel as to make him believe he was free, if only for a second.

"My father, Eddard Stark, is Lord now, not Ramsey and nor will he ever be."

Theon stared at her for a few moments "It's true then? I have a second chance? I can redeem myself to you? To Robb?"

Sansa smiled at the hope shining in his eyes and she responded tearfully, smiling happily for the first time he had seen since she had first left Winterfell for Kings Landing "Yes."

"My pledge to you still stands, my Queen." Theon stated firmly.

Sansa shook her head "You are the Greyjoy heir, your father -"

"My father is nothing to me… the only man I would wish to hold the title is Lord Eddard Stark." He sighed "A truth I only realised after my betrayal."

It was the first time he had said the words and it felt like he had been punched in the chest. How could he have betrayed the Starks? The family who had been so kind to him? Well, Robb and Lord Stark anyway.

Sansa cupped his cheek with her hand and he fought his instinct to flinch away from any contact. She wouldn't hurt him.

"You are Theon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands and you are stronger now. You have the advantage, not your father or your sister. You." Sansa told him firmly "You know what is to come, as do I, and if we can convince my mother and father of it, perhaps we could win the war that is inevitable."

Theon stared at her but relented as he bowed his head in deference to her "As my Queen commands."

Sansa tried not to show her exasperation with him "You are your own man Theon! Follow your instincts and be guided by your knowledge."

Theon let out a choked laugh "It was my instinct that led me to take Winterfell in the first place, the same instincts that brought me to Ramsey's hands."

She sighed making sure he looked her in the eyes "You have paid penance for your crimes, at the hands of Ramsey! But now the gods, both old and new, for I cannot see who else would have power to grant such a miracle, have granted you, us, a chance to redeem ourselves. A chance to save each other and our family."

Theon nodded. She was his Queen, he would try for her.

"And now, now we must decide how we can use our knowledge to our advantage." Sansa informed him.

He cocked his head to the side as Sansa sat in front of him.

"Marriage." Sansa clarified "We must use what we know to secure the war in our favour before it begins."

"And how do we do that?" Theon asked quietly.

"Robb and I are the eldest so marriages between us must be decided first."

"Even though you hold each others hearts?" He questioned with a ghost of a smirk.

Sansa stared at him in shock.

"I, er, I remember he once told me he desired you above all other women." Theon added with a smile "He never mentioned it again to me or to any other I believe, and I thought that with him sharing your bed last night that his desire may, perhaps, be shared?"

Sansa smiled "You may be right."

He nodded smiling gently at her before looking sadly at the floor "I'm glad, Robb will never hurt you."

"No, he will not." Sansa looked down as she spoke but the soft smile didn't fade from her lips as she thought of her handsome, honourable brother.

"So, marriages?" Theon asked wishing he had never brought up the topic of Sansa and Robb, the woman he loved and the man who was his brother in all but blood, a fact he had not recalled when he had taken Winterfell.

"What would appease your father enough to stop him attacking Winterfell?"

Theon shrugged "Marriage, I suppose, however if I were to marry you or Arya or even the daughter of another Northern Lord, my father would use them as a hostage to demand more."

"Not if you were at war with Robb…" Sansa encouraged.

"Perhaps not, but I would eventually have to leave Winterfell to return home though I now doubt the Iron Islands will accept me as their Lord since I have lived at Winterfell longer than Pyke. I could leave it all to Yara my sister, with the stipulation of an alliance with the North due to a marriage between us?" Theon asked.

Sansa nodded, she had very much doubted Theon would ever wish to return to the Iron Islands after all that had happened to him. "A marriage between us would affirm the Greyjoys and Starks as allies, more so if you were to stay in Winterfell rather than leave for Pyke."

"Yes, it would mean you could never be used as a hostage." Theon agreed, his tone edging towards protectiveness for Sansa, "Now what of Robb's marriage?"

"I was hoping we could align ourselves with the Tyrell's, through Margaery. She wished to be _the_ Queen, above all else, however perhaps she could agree to being the future Lady of Winterfell married to the Warden of the North, the largest part of the Seven Kingdoms." Sansa informed him "Not to mention, the Tyrell's were a big part of why the Lannister's succeeded after Renly was killed."

Theon nodded "And what of Arya and Bran?"

Sansa cocked her head to the side "A betrothal between Bran and Stannis' daughter, Shireen, perhaps? Myrcella is not an option as I doubt Cersei would allow that, but a betrothal with Shireen would be an alliance with Stannis, he is a good soldier and an honourable man despite being misled by the red witch."

"And Arya?"

"Arya will not marry, I know that and I would not ask her to. I understand now why she was so obstinate and regret my actions towards her when we were younger."

"Then, perhaps we should proceed to your father and mother?" Theon asked, standing up before he held out his hand to Sansa.

Sansa placed her hand in his as he pulled her to her feet and led her to the door.

OoOoOo

"Mother, father?" Sansa questioned through the locked door of her father's study after she knocked softly.

"Come in." She heard her father's strong Northern accent through the door and opened it enough to allow her and Theon to enter the room.

She saw Catelyn stood along with Ned by the fire.

"Did you wish to ask anything?" Sansa asked cautiously, not quite remembering what she had let slip the night before.

Theon added "Or anything you wish us to tell you?"

Cat moved forward "How do you know all of this? It is impossible!"

"Yes. It is." Sansa agreed, nodding her head "And I had not thought it to be true, not before I spoke with Theon. It is why I had Robb stay beside me last night, I had so many regrets from the day I left Winterfell that I had hoped even if this were a dream then I would wake happy knowing my brother was alive in my thoughts, and my heart."

That comment drew a concerned look between Ned and Cat, they both knew Robb and Sansa had a closer bond than most siblings but they hoped it went no further, though perhaps that was not to be on Sansa's part.

Theon nodded, oblivious to the concern of Lord and Lady Stark "I thought I was dreaming of my past regrets…"

Ned and Cat looked at Theon curiously, though Cat looked offended at his choice of words as she asked haughtily "Regrets?"

Theon nodded sadly "I betrayed you mi'lady, and Robb, after Lord Stark died… my family drove me to it, though that's no excuse."

Cat looked almost predatory then as she went to move towards him, Ned's hand on her arm stopped her.

Sansa stepped in front of Theon "I am the only one who has the right to judge him here." She stated firmly, glaring at her mother and father as she defended him.

Cat looked as though she would argue when Ned asked "Why can you judge him, where we cannot?" There was no condescension or offence in his tone, only curiosity.

"Because…" Sansa turned to face Theon "He saved me from Ramsay Snow, Bolton's Bastard." She spat out his name with disgust "Ramsay raped me on our wedding night after Littlefinger sold me to him, like a broodmare, he made Theon watch." She turned back to face her parents who looked horrified, she stared hard at her father "Theon helped me escape from that _hell_ with the Boltons who flay prisoners for fun, and hunt innocent girls down just to hear them scream as they're either fucked by Ramsay or torn apart by his dogs."

Sansa shocked herself with her own language there, she hadn't expected to use such crude terms in front of her mother, who, although she was sure had heard much worse, was a rather refined woman.

Theon kept his head bowed, not daring to look upon the faces of his Lord and Lady who were sure to be looking at him with hate and disgust in spite of Sansa's defence.

Ned sighed, putting the matter of Theon's betrayal aside for now as he addressed his daughter who appeared adamant in her protection of his Ward, "I had doubted your story to be true, but now I hear your words, I can see there is truth in them."

Sansa stepped forward, her eyes almost pleading with her father to agree "Then you know alliances must be made."

"Alliances?"

"Yes. Marriage. To tip the war in our favour before it begins, to ensure that we win." Sansa pressed.

Cat smiled wryly at her eldest daughter, though she hated how Sansa had grown up in this future life, she was also proud of how she had turned out "And what marriages would you have us make?"

"The Tyrells." Sansa stated "Margaery Tyrell. To Robb."

"The Tyrells?" Ned questioned "They live in the Reach, in the sun of Highgarden, I doubt any of them would willingly commit themselves to the North."

Sansa nodded "Yes, _but_ they are ambitious, Mace Tyrell wishes for Margaery to be Queen as she wishes to be _the_ Queen. However, it is Olenna Tyrell that rules the house, and I am sure she would see the benefits of joining with the future Warden of the North, as would Margaery."

"You knew this girl in-" Cat cut herself off, not wanting to even think that the dreary life Sansa had told them off could possibly be their future "You knew her?"

Sansa nodded "After father died and Arya left King's Landing, Margaery was the only one besides my handmaiden whom I trusted, she and her grandmother, Olenna, arranged for me to marry her brother Loras, the Knight of the Flowers, though the Lannisters foiled that when they wished for Cersei to marry Loras and me to marry Tyrion."

Cat looked aghast at the prospect of one of her daughters being forced into a marriage with the Imp but Ned asked, though he was dreading the answer "Was he kind to you?"

Sansa smiled softly "He was, he promised he would not touch me unless I wished it. I remained untouched until I was married to Ramsay."

Theon smiled bitterly "I remained loyal to him when I heard of Robb's death and the Bolton's part in it through fear of the consequences my betrayal would bring me, but it was Sansa who gave me the courage to become Theon again and escape, saving her and myself."

Cat glared at him as she asked "Why would you need saving, you betrayed us?"

"Because Ramsay kept Theon prisoner!" Sansa almost shouted "He was tortured daily, he was flayed and starved and degraded. When I saw Theon for the first time since Winterfell I hardly recognised him, some of his fingers were missing and he looked so gaunt and small and in so much pain."

Theon kept his head bowed, each of Sansa's words brought back memories of the torture Ramsay had bestowed upon him. The false hope of escape, the castration, the flaying, everything.

"Please, Sansa…" He finally whispered unable to bear the shame of reliving it all in front of the Starks who now knew he had betrayed them in the worst possible way.

Ned stared at the boy he had taken in as his ward so many years ago when the Greyjoy's had rebelled. He had pitied the child then as he paid for the mistakes of his father and brothers and he felt that same pity now as he paid for his own mistakes.

"It's all right." He found himself comforting the lad, he was after all only a boy, a few years older than Jon and Robb. What he did was unforgivable, yes, but his eldest daughter who had bore witness to his crimes had forgiven him and so Eddard could without regret or question allow the Greyjoy boy to reclaim the honour he had lost with his betrayal.

Theon looked Ned in the eye and saw nothing but kindness in them, he was allowing him to have his second chance! He had never dreamed it possible.

"Thank you, milord." Theon spoke gratefully "I swear to you by all the gods I will do all I can to protect Sansa and your family."

It didn't escape either Ned or Cat how Theon only mentioned the rest of the Stark's after Sansa as almost an afterthought, as though Sansa was the only one worth saving.

Ned nodded "See that you do."

Cat looked murderous at Theon getting away with his future crimes, despite her not have bore witness to them, she was seething.

"I would also be betrothed to Theon, perhaps it will stop the Greyjoy's rebellion?" Sansa put forward.

"They would use you as a hostage." Theon repeated his earlier warning to Sansa "I would revoke my right to the Lordship of the Iron Islands in order to remain with Sansa in Winterfell, leaving everything to my sister Yara in my stead. I believe she will be more than happy with that."

"Would she?" Sansa asked curiously.

Theon smiled "She tried to save me from the Bolton's, but I was already lost to the world by then, besides she'll make a far better Lord than I would."

Sansa took Theon's hand in hers as she admonished him firmly "Don't put yourself down, you made mistakes but now they can be fixed."

Ned smiled at his daughter "I will allow it, and I will speak with Robb about Margaery Tyrell before sending a raven."

Sansa nodded "One more thing, father, perhaps an alliance with Stannis Baratheon would also prove advantageous?"

"How so?"

"Cersei is plotting to kill King Robert and eventually she will succeed, Renly and Stannis with both vie for the Iron Throne whilst the Lannister's support Joffrey's claim. Without the Tyrell's backing him, it's unlikely Renly will attempt to usurp Stannis' claim and if we support Stannis there will only be the war between the Lannisters and the rest of us."

Theon frowned "And the Greyjoy's? My father wants revenge for me being taken, unless we announce our betrothal soon, his plans may continue."

Ned turned to Theon "Even if you were betrothed to Sansa, would your father still seek revenge?"

He shrugged "I don't know, milord, he might disown me and blame the Starks for my perceived betrayal of him."

"Even so, we must attempt to ally with the Greyjoy's, and perhaps…" Sansa hesitated as a thought occurred to her "Perhaps we could get rid of our enemies and gain allies at the same time. If we offer the Martell's vengeance against those who have wronged them, perhaps we could find an ally in Dorne?"

"That would presume that we will capture Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane." Ned said looking curiously at his daughter who had changed so much in a matter of hours for him, though it appeared quite a bit longer for her. He still couldn't wrap his head around it, it seemed so impossible though he knew she couldn't be lying to him.

"And we can capture them!" Sansa stated firmly, "The Hound, wishes for revenge against his brother The Mountain that Rides, if I can turn him to our side, maybe we can use it to our advantage?"

"And how would you turn that brute to our side?" Her mother asked her, shocked her daughter would even consider allying with a Clegane.

Sansa frowned at this, Sandor had appeared to have a soft spot for her last time around, he had himself admitted that he wouldn't hurt her… but that was after he had witnessed her humiliation at Joffrey's hands, after she had seen her father die. Would he still be willing to help her when he thought she was another highborn girl who would attempt to manipulate him into doing her bidding?

"He helped me last time, offered to help me escape Kings Landing but I foolishly refused his help at the time."

Cat scoffed "Men like that always wish for something in return, perhaps he thought he could do what he wished with you once you were alone with him or maybe he sought to ransom you? Nothing is given freely in this world, Sansa."

"I know that, but he would never have hurt me, mother!" Sansa couldn't help but defend him, after all he had helped her more times than she could count.

Ned sighed, seeing that this argument would get them nowhere "And just how do you think you would get access to the Prince's sworn shield?"

"When they come to Winterfell, and when Bran, Arya and I accompany you to Kings Landing."

"No." Cat protested "My children are not going there, not with the Lannisters!"

Ned had a thought then "Last night, you mentioned all of our deaths, explain everything."

Sansa exchanged a look with Theon and she explained how Bran fell from the tower before they left for Kings Landing and everything that happened from there on in. Sansa spoke of the court and Cersei and Joffrey whilst Theon spoke of Robb and Cat and the War, briefly mentioning the two farm boys he disguised as Bran and Rickon.

OoOoOo

Sansa sighed as she and Theon left her father's study "Do you think they will go along with it?" Theon asked quietly.

Sansa glanced at the broken boy and put her hand over his "We will make this work Theon, with or without my families cooperation." She paused, turning to look at him fully "I lost them all once, all because I was a selfish little girl who couldn't see past her silly little dreams but now there is nothing in this world that take them from me."

Theon couldn't help but believe her. She spoke with such certainty that he truly believed the gods themselves couldn't wrest Sansa's family away from her. Not this time anyway.

OoOoOo

Sorry it's so short! I will work on that, I am hoping to update every week but I am going away in two days so I may take even longer to update next time, but I promise I wont give up on this story!

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	4. AN - Sorry

Sorry, this isn't an update!

But I wanted to clear up a misconception, I got a review the other day assuming I'd given up on this story, I haven't. Believe me I have several dozen ideas scattered all over for 'The Pack Survives' I haven't forgotten about it, however the computer I had stored the already completed chapters broke and I'm waiting for the files to be restored, or whatever needs to be done, I'm assured they are still there.

So, I most definitely haven't given up!

I have taken the poll down on who returns with Sansa and Theon, but please review and tell me what characters you'd like to see with future knowledge, when I post the next chapter I'll also reveal the poll results.

If you have anything you'd like to see in the story please let me know and I'll see if I can add it in, but bear in mind I haven't read the books.

And finally I apologise for the extremely long delay and for the long wait and your patience with me, I will tell you one of the characters who returns with future knowledge will definitely be Margaery Tyrell.


End file.
